


梦里浮沉

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Jim醒来一周多后的一个晚上，他窝在值班室的小床上又做了一个梦。这个梦里没有鲜血，没有泪水，没有苦难，没有别离，更没有死亡。只有Jim。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦里浮沉

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Through his dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876345) by [Christywalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks)



> 这的确是昨天翻译完那篇Bones/Jim之后鸡血上头的产物……从来没写过ST同人的人颤颤巍巍的打出了这点说不清道不明的东西，写完之后甚至自己都搞不清想要表达什么。而且说实话这个场景在新电影出来后应该有不少人写过，但是仍然很像表达出自己的感情来。总、总之是怀着一颗希望被医生治愈与仰慕的心情写出来的把。【默默跪倒

在他亲手把全身一半的血液从可汗那个疯子的体内泵出来再注入Jim体内三天后，Jim的状况 _终于_ 稳定下来了。当然，他指的稳定并不是说那个金发青年可以随便下床四处走动找他手下年轻漂亮护士谈情说爱，毕竟那个家伙再命大也经历了一次真正的“濒死”。而根据Spock吞吞吐吐犹豫很久才告诉他的情况来看，在他俩隔着玻璃门的那一瞬间，尖耳朵的瓦肯混蛋感受到了Jim灵魂货真价实的熄灭。  
  
 _熄灭_ ，他竟然用了这个词。Bones一遍又一遍的揉着自己的额头，不用扫描仪也知道自己的体温高的不正常。但是他才没时间休息。因为他目前手头最严重也是唯一的病号，他最好的朋友，也是他仅有的家人，正面无血色的躺在床上，整整三天里呼吸和心跳几度骤停，让他根本没时间甚至合眼一秒钟。  
  
但是谢天谢地Jim终于稳定下来了。他一头好几天没洗的金发乱蓬蓬的蹭在枕头上，脸蛋上的血痕和淤青还没退下去，但是嘴角却安然自得仿佛嘲讽着Bones的辛苦一样翘了起来，睡在枕头上天真的像个七八岁的小孩子。现在Bones也终于没了任何理由坚持守在Jim的床边半步不离，就像他这三天以来一直做的那样。Jim已经脱离危险了，Spock正陪在他舰长的床边，并且用瓦肯人最庄重肃穆的语气向Bones保证如果有任何最轻微的情况或者变化他一定第一时间告诉他。（他甚至感觉Spock在说话的时候右手轻微的举了起来，仿佛如果自己不妥协的话他就会立刻掐晕自己。）  
  
于是企业号的首席医疗官被大副从舰长的病房里赶了出来。  
  
Bones把乳胶手套扯了下来，感觉像是从手上扯下了另一层皮肤。他在三藩市的公寓太远，完全不在他的考虑范围之内；而星联医学院提供的临时住所也离Jim的病房有一段距离，要知道在病情危急的时候就算是三分钟的距离也能让他追悔莫及。所以他拽住医学院这一层值班的护士长，对方用怜悯温和的目光看着他然后给了他一间小小的值班室，离Jim的病房只有十步远。于是Bones站在值班室门前，皱着眉头打量着走廊那一头的病房，最终叹了口气跌跌撞撞的挤进门去。  
  
值班室里面有一张很窄的床，甚至比他在企业号上的宿舍里的那张还要过分。他也没脱靴子，直接就垮在了床上，睁开眼睛看着天花板的时候突然间眼冒金星天旋地转。是的，他现在可以睡了。他已经七十多个小时没合过眼了，而他也不是淌着绿色血液的瓦肯人。他只是个三十多岁离婚后还要为一个毛头小子操碎了心的老男人，七十多个小时不是他的极限但是也差不多了。  
  
但是他睡不着。正确的说，他无法让自己闭上双眼。只要黑暗侵入他的大脑眼前就会一遍又一遍的闪回三天前那个让他几乎心痛至死的情景。他被Spock的疾驰几乎装了个趔趄，好不容易站稳之后看到Scotty和Uhura正依偎在一起哭泣。但当他走近反应室的玻璃门他才又一次感觉到自己的天塌了——上次是当Joanna的妈妈把那个香香软软的小姑娘从他怀里强行抱走一去不返——而这次，他自己的小伙子也要 _一去不返_ 了。  
  
Jim靠在玻璃上，如果不是那双湛蓝的双眼还睁着，他就像是睡着了。Bones突然想起两个人在学院里那些喝醉了之后喧闹不休的晚上，包括Jim突发奇想的想要试试睁着眼睛睡觉，结果却是他每过五分钟就会把已经在一旁打瞌睡的自己一脚踹醒，然后板着一张脸故意问他自己有没有睡着。Bones想要把那玻璃砸开然后狠狠给Jim一脚，冲着他大吼，对，没错，你他妈的睡着了。你他妈的敢不敢给我醒过来。  
  
他只觉得想吐，想要违背他这么多年所有的职业道德在Jim的尸体前吐个昏天黑地。在他亲手把裹尸袋蒙上Jim的脸时他也想一头栽进去吐在里面。而他现在也想吐，就这么盯着头顶天花板上看不清楚的纹路让他一个劲的恶心。他知道这是他缺少睡眠时身体的反应，他知道只要闭上眼睛睡它一觉一切就都风平浪静了。可是他不敢睡。他怕自己醒来的时候会再次看到Jim的睡颜——苍白，麻木，毫无生气。他永远受不了这个。最后他从口袋里掏出注射器给自己来了一针镇定剂，任凭自己的意识一边瑟瑟发抖一边孤立无助的逐渐被黑暗和冰冷吞没。  
  
他睡了两个小时，做了三个噩梦：他们两个一起从悬崖上跳下来但那下面不是大海而是乱石；可汗的血液对Jim没用；Jim仍然躺在病床上容颜如昔的沉睡着，但自己却已经是白发苍苍的几乎走不动路。在最后一个梦里自己竟然活到了145岁。当他伸出如同橘子皮一样苍老的手颤巍巍的抚摸Jim光滑的额头时，他打了个寒颤醒了过来。  
  
然后他一步跨下床，酸软的双腿在床柱上磕了一下，猛地冲进值班室里面的洗手间，趴在马桶上干呕起来。是的他不光七十多个小时没合过眼也没吃过东西。他现在就算连胃液也许都他妈的不剩几滴了。再过这样几天的生活，他说不定都活不过四十五岁。  
  
接下来的一个多周他依然持续着这样的生活。醒过来就守在Jim的床边，直到Spock或者Scotty把他从Jim身边撵走，他才能强迫自己吃几口东西或者睡上几个小时。他不用听到轮机长絮絮叨叨的关怀也知道自己的脸色有多差，甚至连瓦肯人都在眼神中带上了一点关怀。好在就在Bones以为自己真的就要变成一把老骨头的时候Jim终于醒了过来。Jim睁开蓝色的眼睛仿佛从一个梦境坠入另一个梦境，而Bones在他的脸前晃着扫描仪的时候还是忍不住翘起嘴角发着牢骚。他宇宙的最大的一部分终于拼合上了。  
  
检查，监护，各种分析。自从Jim醒过来之后Bones的食欲稍微好了一点，虽然动不动仍然会趴在马桶上大吐特吐，但他至少能吃下东西了。他每天仍然保持三到四个小时的睡眠，虽然头仍然有点疼但是身体不再发热了。  
  
自从Jim醒来他每天都会做各种光怪陆离的梦。有一天他梦见Jim失去了记忆抛下企业号Spock和自己和奇怪的妹子私奔了；他还梦见过Jim被留在一艘幽灵船上，几乎又死了一次；他甚至还梦到过他们三个人坐在篝火旁边唱着歌（醒来的时候他因为Spock在梦中的歌声起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩）。而最痛苦的梦境无疑是Jim为了企业号又死了一次，这次他甚至没留下尸体，只是被茫茫宇宙的真空吸了进去，化为千万个分子在群星间飘荡，孤独一人的走完生命里最后那段路。  
  
他被自己每天的梦都弄得疲惫不堪，可却又像是上瘾一样等不及再看到下一个。他想知道Jim究竟会经历多少危险，而自己又有多少次能像这次一样把他救回来，听到那已经停跳的心脏重新迸出微弱的鼓点，再次看到那双蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，听到自己全宇宙独一无二的绰号被那个家伙随着呼吸吐出来。是的他没办法否认Jim就是他的全部，在他离婚之后，在他登上那艘天杀的穿梭机之后他的生命中永远都嵌入了这样一个生机勃勃的个体，带着他大笑，抱着他一起酩酊大醉，和他在学院的走廊里突然揍成一团第二天又立即和好，拍着他的肩膀，拍着他的脸颊，带他感受生命的前三十五年里早就变得麻木不堪的快乐与生机，带他感受生命的后一百年里闪烁在群星之间的探索与追寻。  
  
在Jim醒来一周多后的一个晚上，他窝在值班室的小床上又做了一个梦。这个梦里没有鲜血，没有泪水，没有苦难，没有别离，更没有死亡。只有Jim。Jim在阳光底下大笑着，整个人都散发着金色的光华，笑声伴着他眼底的湛蓝折射出看不见却醉人的漩涡。Bones站在原地一动不动的屏住呼吸，看着Jim笑着走过来，一步又一步，最终走到他面前把他一把抱在怀里。  
  
他醒来时胸前多了个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
  
“Jim，你怎么在这里。”他控制不住自己的语气恶劣。这家伙知道自己还没完全康复吗？就这么随随便便跑出来简直太不像话。一会他一定要和值班护士谈一谈这件职责与义务的事情——  
  
“Bones。”  
  
Jim用一个词就止住了Bones虽然无声但是从脑海里不断倾泻而出的牢骚和抱怨。他的声音懒洋洋的，就像他也刚刚睡醒，就像他刚才也一同钻进了Bones金色的梦境里，伸出手臂将他拥入自己的怀中。  
  
“嗯怎么？”  
  
“我说，你还好吗？我听Spock说你这几天都没怎么好好吃饭和休息。”  
  
“不劳那个尖耳朵混蛋关心。我很好。”  
  
“Bones。”Jim的声音稍微凝重了一点。“你上一次好好睡觉是什么时候了？上帝啊你的黑眼圈就算在黑夜里都能渗出来你知道吗！话说你不会是PTSD发作了吧？”  
  
“该死的James Kirk，我是你的医生，不是你乱搞心理学研究的小白鼠。要么闭上嘴给我乖乖睡觉，要么滚下床找你的瓦肯妈妈去。”  
  
“是是，长官。我这就闭嘴。”Jim在Bones的怀里又蹭了几下，找了个更舒服一点的位置，脸颊贴着Bones满是胡茬的下巴，心满意足的闭上眼睛。有几分钟屋内一片安静只有两个人交叠的呼吸声清浅漫长，Bones圈在Jim身上的手紧了紧，也闭上眼睛。  
  
“晚安，Bones。”  
  
“晚安，小鬼。”  
  
  
当他十多个小时后醒过来的时候已经太阳高照了。那最亮的一抹阳光透过窗帘，正好照在立在门口的Spock那根高高挑起的眉毛上。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
